The Life of a Prince
by Biker Babe21
Summary: the life of prince vegeta. need i say more?
1. Finally the Fighting's Over

**The Life of a Prince**

**Chapter 1: Finally, the Fighting's Over**

**AN: Hey, me again! I decided to try my hand at a chibi Vegeta fic and this is what came out. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. Do you really think I would ever own this? How could I if I'm broke, and why would I anyways?**

**Chapter 1: Finally, the Fighting's Over**

The sun has just risen on a glorious new day for the Saiyan race. A very tall and muscular Saiyan with the strangest hairstyle stands atop a building looking down upon his race and the ruins of a once prosperous and grand city, now a mere shadow of its former glory. As he stands there like a statue his every feature lighting up with a reddish tint at the sunrise's light, he looks more like an angel in chaos than a proud Saiyan warrior.

"My fellow Saiyans," he calls out in a deep and commanding voice that rings out clear despite all the noise and talking, "today we have found ourselves a planet to call our own. No one who stands against the might of our race shall ever prevail!" An uproar of cheers and shouts rings out, cutting the dismal atmosphere with the mighty sword of joy and relief. The tall Saiyan throws up both arms to silence the crowd. All the shouts and cheers die down until only the whistling of the wind can be heard. He lowers his arms again.

"Our new planet needs a lot of work done until it can be something we can be proud of. We need to make ourselves a stable living environment out of this," he extends his right arm out towards the ruins and says with an angry tone, "this barren wasteland. I will not allow our race to continue living the way our ancestors have, in caves and huts. I will not allow us to run from galaxy to galaxy with only a spaceship to live in. I've envisioned our race as better than that. I envision us living in grand cities and homes. That's the kind of world I want for our children and our children's children. I only ask of you your help in making my dream a reality."

"Who are you to be saying all this to us? It's not like you're one of the Vegeta's, " a male Saiyan close to the tall one calls out.

"Actually," he says with a smirk," I am the last surviving member of the Vegeta Clan."

"Oh, well, I guess I should shut up then," the other male says rather softly.

"Now," the last member of a dead clan says as he turns to face the majority again, "Who's with me?" An explosion of "I am" 's cuts through the air, echoing off the ruined city buildings.

One year later:

"I still can't believe that we have come so far in only nine years," a male with an impressive physique says.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Vejiita," a female Saiyan with short wild locks of auburn says as she runs her fingers up and down his arms and tail. He shudders from the contact. He goes to the window. As he looks out, he sees a very large and grand building in the process of being built. He looks on confused.

"What building is that, Serenity?" he asks his companion as he looks upon her. She rises from where she sat on her sofa. She walks over to her couplet (AN: couplet means boyfriend or girlfriend in Saiyan).

"That building," she says, "will be the home of our grand leader, Governor Vejiita, and his beautiful mate, Serenity." He blushes slightly at hearing this before realization dawns on him.

"You mean that you're accepting my offer?" he asks bewildered.

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise," she says slightly annoyed. The Saiyan governor gives her a slight smile; she returns the favor with a smile of her own. Vejiita's facial expression morphs back to its usual emotionless self.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he says slightly relieved. She lays her head on his chest, being too short to reach his shoulder. He looks upon his future mate and wraps one of his massive arms around her. She looks to him before relaxing into his chest again. The two continue to stare out at the nearly completed building.

**AN: Sorry the chappy was so short. It was supposed to be longer, but I cut a lot of it out to put into the next chappy. Sorry that chibi wasn't in it as well, but he will be coming soon. Maybe the third or fourth chappy just gotta get all this pre-prince things over with. It'll take a while to type the second chappy cuz the second chappy is twice as long as this one. Please review even if you thought it sucked. **


	2. The Birth of a King

**The Life of a Prince**

**Chapter 2****: The Birth of a King**

**AN****: Hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you will also enjoy this one. In this chapter I hope that I don't lose a lot of people by making up my own form of Saiyan. I repeat a lot of the words to make it a language and most words aren't said in Saiyan because I haven't gotten that far in the making process yet. This chapter will be realllllly lonnnnng to make up for the shortness of the last 1. Hope you like. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own nutin cuz I'm a redneck and I don't got no moneys. This includes dbz. The only thing I do own is the ideas put into this and some of the characters. Only 1 idea is not mine. The whole Serenity/Vejiita love scene was kathyhime85's doing. She wrote that part but the rest is mine. Mine I tell you! MINE!!!!!**

_**Italics=Saiyan**_

**Previously on LOAP****: The Saiyans had finally won the 9 year war against the Tuffles. The Saiyan Governor, Vejiita, announced plans to rebuild the planet and finds out a year later that not only was he to be given a grand palace but also a new mate to go along with it. And now, the continuing adventures of LOAP.**

"Ah! How sweet! I think I'm gonna puke now," a male voice calls out from behind the couple. The two turn around, only to see a young man of nearly thirty-six standing in the doorway. This man of the Saiyan elite class is not as tall as most Saiyans. He also doesn't have a real tail anymore as it got cut off while he was transformed. Because a Saiyan with no tail is considered a disgraced being he had a metal tail implanted. This implant is just a mechanical tail that moves just like a real Saiyan tail and is covered with synthetic Saiyan fur to look the part of a true Saiyan tail. Because of the similarities in feel and look to real tails, the average Saiyan can't tell the difference between real tails and metal tails. This man is Shinji, and he is Vejiita's best friend.

"Shin, how dare you sneak up on me like that!" Vejiita says in mock anger.

"Well, sorrr......ry Mr. High and Mighty. I didn't see you up there. I'm too short to see anything taller than me by more than a few inches," Shinji says, sarcasm dripping from his every word. You see, Vejiita is seven foot two inches with his hair and Shinji is four foot six inches tall. The two friends laugh at his remark. Serenity soon joins them, sounding more like a giggling schoolgirl then a laughing Saiyan.

"Have you heard about what everyone of our kind is doing for our greatest leader ever?" Shinji asks.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I have?" Vejiita asks.

"I just didn't think anyone had told you yet," Shinji explains.

"Why is it being built for me?" Vejiita questions.

"You were the one who led us to victory against the natives, and you ARE the last remaining member of the Vegeta clan. Besides, you ARE the leader of our race," Shinji explains as he looks out at the building.

"If I'm the RULER of our race, then why am I only a governor, still?" Vejiita asks slyly as a smirk creeps itself up his face.

"I think you should be our king, not our governor. Besides most of the council members died during the war or are too old and senile to run anything anyways," Shinji says, catching his friend's tone of voice.

"I don't think that he'd be able to deal with all of our race's affairs. It might be too hard a job for one Saiyan," Serenity says worriedly. Shinji smiles.

"Don't worry, Vejiita is a good leader. He'll be able to handle it. Right, Veg?" Shinji says reassuringly.

"Of course I can handle all of that. You don't have to worry about your new king," Vejiita says with a smirk and his head held up high. Serenity shakes her head violently.

"Vejiita, I worry about you and that ego of yours. If you don't watch yourself, you could get yourself killed because of that ego of yours," Serenity scolds the love of her life as she wonders why she ever fell in love with him.

"I don't want you to worry about me like that, my love," Vejiita says calmly.

"_Yo sor you (I love you)_," Serenity says in Saiyan sweetly. The two lovers look upon each other lovingly.

"You know," Shinji says slowly and slyly, "you two should choose each other for your life mate. You are coupled (boyfriend/girlfriend) after all." The two look to Shinji and back to each other. They both smile at each other.

"You know," Vejiita says slyly yet slowly, "that isn't that bad of an idea. I'd rather enjoy that."

"So would I," Serenity says sweetly as she rests her head on Vejiita's chest.

"If you two mate, your child would be very powerful. He would be a perfect Vegeta," Shinji says.

"Yeah, if it were a boy," Serenity points out. The three Saiyan friends laugh.

"Oops! My mistake, m'lady," Shinji says as he scratches his head in embarrassment. They all laugh again.

"I already agreed to mate with our strong and excellent king and become his smart and beautiful queen," she says while snuggling up closer to Vejiita and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wraps his massive arms around her small shoulders and pulls her closer still. He rests his head on hers, having to bend down quite a distance to reach.

"Aww, how sweet!" Shinji coos sweetly.

"You two are really a cute couple," Shinji says as he stares at the lovers.

"I swear to you, that I shall be faithful to you and you alone 'til the end of ends. My love, I swear this to you, Saiyan honor," Vejiita says while holding his future mate's hand with his left and leaving his right on his chest.

"I swear myself and my eternal love and loyalty to you and you alone. This I swear to you, _mi so_ _(my love)_,on my very honor," she says truthfully as her right hand also lay on her chest, a sign of loyalty for Saiyans. A lock of hair falls down in front of her face. Vejiita gently pushes it away as he leans in closer. Their lips are so close; they can feel each other's breath. Finally, their lips meet. It starts as a small peck, but it soon turns into a long, passionate kiss. (AN: This part is because of kathyhime85. By the way, thanks. I ain't to good at romance. Don't like making it seem too overly sappy like my first fic ever posted, which I've since taken down) The two, having preformed the vowing ceremony only need to have a fellow Saiyan perform the bonding ceremony.

"Yeah, cause that's exactly what I wanted to see," Shinji says. The couple break apart and stand side by side. Shinji takes each of their hands in turn.

"And with this may you be bound," Shinji says. He guides the couple's hands together and slides their fingers between each other until they are entwined. Once fully clasped, Shinji removes his hands from theirs and makes to start the protection ceremony.

"May Ne's strength forever protect the bond you two have formed, and may Sora's wisdom forever guide you on the path to happiness. What man has formed, may no man break," Shinji says. And with that, the two Saiyan lovers are eternally bonded to one another.

**A few months later****:**

The huge palace of the Grand Governor of the Saiyans has newly been completed. Vejiita and his new mate have just moved into their palace. The two Saiyans are amazed by the architectural structure of the building.

There are several paintings, vases, and other forms of ancient Saiyan art, salvaged from the dying planet, strewn throughout the halls and rooms of the palace. Some drawings are posted on the walls of Serenity's and Vejiita's private rooms and quarters. These drawings, amazing as it would seem, were drawn by Vejiita himself.

The drawings, contradicting Saiyan intelligence, are drawn to their correct proportions and actually look as though they were figured out scientifically. Vejiita is currently working on a drawing of what he hopes his son would look like if he had one. His life mate looks on proudly as she watches her son being born on paper.

"He looks good so far, sweetie," she says as she watches. Vejiita, without looking up, smirks at her compliment.

"He looks strong and proud, like his father," she remarks. Her mate smiles slightly before his face morphs again.

"He also," he says as he admires his finished work, "looks smart and sweet, like his mother." She smiles sweetly.

"You are such a romantic, Vejiita. You always know how to show a girl how much you care, even if your pride prohibits it," she says.

"Do you really like it, Serenity?" he asks as he dissects the picture.

"Yes, it's excellent, but I wonder why he has bangs," she says.

"I had bangs when I was the age I made him," he says as he again dissects the drawing from every angle.

"Oh," Serenity remarks as she diverts her attention back to the drawing. The drawing is of a young nearly five year old boy with bangs. He is wearing armor with the Vegeta family crest on it and a cape that is attached to the armor itself. He looks remarkably strong for his age. Not only does he look strong physically but also emotionally and mentally.

"Why is he . . . .? Uh . . ?. .," Serenity begins to say as she tries to find the right words to politely tell Vejiita what she wants to say.

"Short in stature?" Vejiita finishes. She only nods her head in the slightest.

"Not sure exactly," he says as he looks at it from another angle.

"Oh well, deal with it," he says as he finally gives up on trying to see what he could have done wrong.

"I still say that it's excellent," she says as she puts a hand on his back. He looks to his mate.

"I hope that our son is this wonderful. If not more so," he says.

"Don't you worry, _mi so (my love)_. Our son will be the most wonderful and most powerful Saiyan of them all! Of this, I have no doubt," Serenity says quickly and with much excitement. The two smile as they walk to the closest window and look out upon their grand city. Both Saiyans have their arms around the other.

"It really is a grand city," she says to herself.

"It is, and isn't it amazing that Saiyans built her up?" Vejiita asks to no one.

"It most surely is, and our king will rule over it without a problem in the world," she says.

"That he will; I assure you that," Vejiita says. Both of the Saiyans' voices were more like those of ghosts rather than two Saiyans talking.

"My dear sir, may I inquire something of you?" a humanoid of nearly average height and a heavy British accent says from behind Vejiita.

"Do as you wish," he says with a wave of his hand, obviously distracted by something else.

"Thank you, Sir," he begins.

"What king is it that you speak of? For you of all Saiyans should know that Saiyans have no king," he tells the future king.

"Me," Vejiita says immediately and casually as though the thought and the new title didn't even faze him.

"I shall announce it to the rest of our race, good sir," Vejiita's advisor says.

"Thank you, Hier," Vejiita says as he and his mate hold each other close and look upon the wondrous city their race had built.

'The king I am now. How wondrous! How marvelous! If only my father could see me now! See the man I've become.' Vejiita thinks with a smirk. He looks down upon his mate and realizes that she is sleeping on his chest. He chuckles to himself and picks her up. He gently places her on her gigantic bed and plays with her hair.

'She is such a marvel. Any Saiyan would want her for their mate, but they can't have her because the two of us will be together forever more.' he smiles as he thinks this. He looks at her with love in his normally emotionless eyes.

"Sire, the deed is done," Hier announces.

"Already? Man, you work fast," Vejiita says surprised.

"I do my best, Sir," Hier says. Vejiita looks to his mate again. When he turns around, he realizes that Hier is gone. Vejiita just shrugs it off as he turns to look at his mate again.

"SIRE!!!!!" Hier exclaims as he reenters the room.

"What is it?" Vejiita asks as he hopes for the good news that will never come.

"Our Lord, Frieza, has landed on the planet! He demands to speak with you on the matter of joining forces. He is approaching the palace rapidly, Sire! What should we do? What should we do?" Hier says rapidly with a noticeable note of fear.

"Leave this to me, Hier," he says confidently. Hier leaves the room, feeling as though that was the worst mistake that Vejiita could have made. But he also is feeling confident in the thought of Vejiita actually being able to handle the situation. Frieza has entered the palace by now, and Vejiita and he have already spoken of the matters that Frieza wished to discuss.

The two leaders are now in the oversized bedroom where Serenity sleeps peacefully, unaware that Frieza and her mate are in the same room as her. Frieza looks around the room. His eyes fall upon Vejiita's newest picture. He walks over to it and examines it from all angles.

"This picture is of a boy. Why would there be a picture of a boy in your mate's room?" he questions Vejiita.

"That's the newest of all my drawings. It's of what I hope will become my son. She loved it so much that I surprised her by putting it in her room. She still doesn't know that it's in here," he answers as he walks up to the picture and stares at it as well.

"The boy is quite short. Why?" Frieza questions.

"I know not, my Lord," Vejiita answers. He looks to Serenity, who has just woken up.

"Vejiita, you shouldn't have!" she exclaims as she notices the picture. She gets up off the bed and hugs her mate. Vejiita smiles at her, as he wraps his gigantic arms around her.

"I hoped that you'd like it," he says lovingly.

"Well, I must be going," Frieza says as he leaves the room and soon after, the planet.

"Vejiita," Serenity says as the two pull away.

"Yes," he says, slightly nervous.

"I have something to tell you," she says, getting nervous herself. She looks down at the floor with a frown. She looks up at her very nervous and scared mate, a smile crossing her face.

"We're going to have that son of yours," she starts. Vejiita looks upon her in shock, but soon after, a huge smile crosses his face and brightens his whole appearance, making him seem like a different person.

"I'm almost 5 months along," she says as the two hold each other tight.

"I'm sure that you'll make an excellent father, Vejiita," she says as she holds him tighter.

"And I'm sure that you'll make an excellent mother," he says as he also holds her tighter, being careful not to hurt her by doing so. Hier, having stood in the hall, heard every word and immediately ran off to tell the whole planet the news.

**AN****: I have realized that there were some misinterpretations by my readers. First off, yes Vejiita and Serenity are Prince Vegeta's parents. Second off, Vejiita is the tallest Saiyan alive. His mate is of the average height of Saiyans. Shinji, as mentioned above, is shorter than the average Saiyan. Now, I must also say that in this fic, female Saiyans do NOT fight as much as the males. They are also not as strong as the males. Serenity is a slight exception to this rule though as she is stronger than the average Saiyan female. If you have any questions about my fic or about the saiyans in this fic feel free to ask in a review. I'll do my best to answer your questions at the beginning or ending of a chapter or in a review. **

**Please read/review even if you want to terribly bash me for something. Go ahead. Flamers are also quite welcome to review. I no longer care. **


	3. The Birth of a Prince

The Life of a Prince  
Chapter 3:The Birth of a Prince  
  
AN:Real sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter up and such, but I haven't come up with how to start this chapter. Finally found an old fic and decided to use the beginning of that to use for the beginning to this chapter. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ or ever will so don't ask  
  
The Life of a Prince Chapter 3: The Birth of a Prince  
  
A piercing scream can be heard from inside the medical room in the palace. A Saiyan woman has been having a hard time giving birth to her son. She has been losing her strength with little hope of it ever returning to her again. After several hours of struggling, the woman is rewarded with her son. After the doctors examine the newborn, they come back into the room with the boy's mother.  
"You may hold him, if you wish, your highness," the head doctor says as he holds her son in front of her. Her son is wrapped in a baby blue blanket and was found to be healthy and the strongest Saiyan ever born. She holds out her hands and receives her son.  
"My sweet little boy, my little Vegeta," she says sweetly but weakly as she looks upon her son lovingly. Her newly born son opens his eyes and gazes into his mother's eyes. His mother gapes at her son as she sees eyes that have an intensity in them that only her mate's eyes could ever possibly have. Tiny bangs litter the boy's forehead and slightly cover his eyes as his mother brushes them away from his eyes.  
"You look just like your daddy, little one," she cooes as she pets his hair. Her son cooes as he snuggles comfortably into his mother's arms. She looks upon her son, sadness being the only emotion in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry that I won't be able to watch you as you grow up, my son," she says as tears begin to fill her eyes. She blinks them away before looking at her now sleeping son again. She looks up and her son cries as the door to the room violently swings open. She attempts to calm her baby down as she looks upon the intruder. A very worried and heart-broken father stands in the doorway, looking upon his mate sadly. Huffing and puffing from running to the room, he charges up to his dying mate and kneels by her side.  
"Please tell me that what I've heard isn't true!" he begs her.  
"It depends on what you've heard," she replies, giving a weak cough as she does.  
"Oh my god! It is true!" he exclaims as he covers his mouth. She attempts to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. He puts his head in his hands and begins to weep softly.  
"The doctors told me that our son was everything we wanted and more, but he also told me some bad news," he says. He sniffles and swallows his sorrow the best he can, but a few stray tears run down his face.  
"Why must you die? I need you! Our son needs you!" he says as he finally fully breaks out into full blown sobs.  
"Vejiita, I'll always be with you in your heart," she says as she tries to comfort her heart-broken mate.  
"Serenity, how am I going to go through with this? How am I going to be both a father and a mother to our son?" he asks as he finally looks up at her, tears streaming down his face.  
"Vejiita, I know that you can be both a father and mother to our son, si ki," Serenity says as she looks upon her mate sweetly.  
"You think I can?" Vejiita asks as he looks into Serenity's eyes.  
"I know you can," she says,"but you must be strong. You mustn't cry anymore. You must be strong and proud so that you can teach our son properly."  
"You're right," he says as he wipes the tears from his face.  
"I hate it when you're right," he adds in a whisper. They both chuckle at this a bit. Serenity breaks out into a fit of coughing. Vejiita rushes to her side and stands over her, trying to be helpful but knowing that there's nothing he can do to help her.  
"I'll be all right," she says as she sits up, her mate helping her to do so.  
"May I?" Vejiita asks as he holds out his arms. Fully understanding what he meant, Serenity passes her son into his strong arms. Vejiita looks upon his son with love in his normally emotionless eyes and expression.  
"He looks like his father," Serenity beams as she looks upon her son.  
"He has those stupid bangs that I had when I was a child," Vejiita says with a frown. Serenity laughs at this, and Vejiita soon joins in.  
"Oh, would you look at that!" Serenity exclaims sweetly.  
"Look at what?" Vejiita asks as he looks at his son again.  
"He's sleeping in your arms," she says with a cough. Vejiita looks to her worriedly. She just gives him a smile and he goes back to looking upon his son again.  
"What was his power level?" Vejiita asks, not expecting the answer he gets.  
"It was 450, I think," she replies. He looks to her with wide eyes.  
"450! That's as strong as most elites are!" he cries out, still looking at his mate with wide eyes. He looks to his son again.  
"You are indeed a strong boy. Aren't you, Vegeta?" he asks his son, not expecting any form of an answer. His son, having been awake to hear his parents' conversation, gives a slight nod. His father notices this and smiles.  
"You're a smart boy too. Aren't you, my son?" he asks his son, to which his son nods again. Vejiita laughs with glee and amasement at his son.  
"He will be the most perfect heir to our magneficent Saiyan throne!" Vejiita exclaims with glee.  
"He will indeed, but he will also be lonely. I can forsee this," Serenity says sadly as she again breaks into a fit of coughing. Vejiita ignores her coughing as he marvels at his son.  
"Enough with all this gloom and doom premonitions, Serenity. We should be happy that we even have a son," Vejiita says, forgetting that his mate lay next to him dying.  
"My premonitions haven't been proven wrong yet, Vejiita. You know that. You also know that I have the power to foresee events that happen in a person's life, and I'm getting a lot of gloomy and miserable vibes coming from our son. I fear that he will have a horrible childhood," Serenity says urgently, trying to convince her mate.  
"A horrible childhood because he must only live with his father?" Vejiita asks, not fully convinced.  
"No. A horrible childhood because of not having parents at all!" she exclaims but weakly. Vejiita stops beaming and looks to his mate.  
"Are you saying that I will leave him?" he asks, confused.  
"No. I'm saying that you will die when he is very young," she says, weaker than before.  
"Serenity, I don't want that fate for our son," he says, on the brink of tears again.  
"I know you don't. I don't either. But I'm dying and there's nothing more that I can do," she says sadly. Her mate kneels beside her and takes hold of her hand.  
"Promise me that you'll treat our son kindly and won't punish him too severely. Promise me also that you won't let him forget about our ancient ways or our ancient tongue," she says.  
"Saiyan honor," her mate says, his right hand over his heart. She smiles a weak smile. He smiles as well.  
"I'm glad, and I hope that our son will be as strong as his father," she says.  
"And as beautiful and kind as his mother," he finishes. She just smiles before she closes her eyes for the last time. Vejiita feels for her pulse, but when he finds none, he cries uncontrollably. He doesn't leave her side for the rest of the night.  
Unbeknowest to him, Vejiita's son had also cried. The young Saiyan prince cried for the lose of his mother. He also cried for his heart- broken father. But he mostly cried for the life that he also had the power to see. He cried because he knew that he would never see his father again when he turned five years old.......  
  
AN:creepy at the end, huh? i think it is. dont know why exactly i made it like that. it just popped into my head as i was writing it i guess.  
  
real tear jerker wasnt it? i almost cried while writing it and i hardly ever cry over anything. i really like this chapter. oh by the way, the next chapter and all the ones after will be from vegetas p.o.v. just wanted to let you all know before hand.  
  
well im off to do another chapter just not tonight. im too tired and my wrist's killing me. just leave a nice review and ill get back to you later. just NO FLAMES!!!!! all flamers will be tortured and killed in a most cruel and unusual way. just a warning to all you flamers out there. critisism is allowed though, just dont be too harsh. well, im off.  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY! 


	4. Good News and Bad News

_**The Life of a Prince**_

_**Chapter 4**__**: Good News and Bad News**_

_**AN: **__Hey peeps! Me again. Never thought I would ever be caught dead writing more of dbz fics, but here I am again doing just that. Well, kinda got back into dbz after CN started showing the uncut episodes. Thought of new ideas for this after some weird dreams and after having read some random fics on this site from various authors. Without further delay, here's chappy 4!!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Now why the deuce would I own dbz? If I did, then I wouldn't be here writing this, now would I?_

_**Previously on LOAP**__**: **__King Vejiita bid farewell to the love of his life, Queen Serenity, but not before she gave birth to a healthy boy whom they named Prince Vegeta. And now the continuing adventures of LOAP._

_**The Life of a Prince**_

_**Chapter 4**__**: Good News and Bad News**_

_The afternoon sun peeks through the curtains of the medical wing of the expansive Saiyan Palace. Inside one of the rooms in this wing, the corpse of the beautiful Saiyan Queen lays beneath the white linen of the bed. Upon her lifeless body, the limp form of my father and me lay. My father's knees sit on the ground, barely holding up his weight. He still sleeps, dried tears being slowly replaced by fresh ones. I have been awake for several hours now and am crawling around on the bed. I snuggle up against his muscular back and chew on his ear for a bit before falling asleep again. The nibbling wakes him up I'm sure. I can feel his back muscles start to grow taut and move. He slides out from underneath me. My eyes flutter open with a yawn. I look at him, and our eyes meet. His eyes seem to be smiling at me. This makes me happy, and I begin smiling at him. He studies me closely and carefully. His eyes especially look at me hair. _

_"Black," he whispers. He almost looks disappointed. I tilt my head to look at him. My hair catches the sun's rays._

_"Not black," my father says. He looks closer._

_"Amber, but only in the sun. Interesting. You don't normally see Saiyans with raven colored hair," he says. A tear forms in his eye and slides slowly down his face. He turns toward the form beneath the pure white sheets. My eyes follow his. He notices my eyes on her as well._

_"This is your mother, my son. Her name is Serenity," he explains, tears flowing freely from his face. From outside the small room, I hear footsteps approaching. The doorknob turns. My father is still too focused on my mother to notice. The door opens, and I turn to see a man with a clipboard in his hand. This man is tall and skinny. He almost looks like a skeleton with flesh and muscles. _

"_Your highness?" the skinny man asks nervously. My father lifts his head up. He turns to look at the skinny man. The skinny man's eyes widen._

"_Your highness?" the skinny man asks again, even more nervously than before. With a single swipe of his arm, my father wipes away the remainders of his tears. _

"_What is the problem, Hier?" my father asks, his voice not betraying any hint of his earlier sadness. The man known as Hier straightens up and glances frequently at his clipboard before starting._

"_My Lord, there have been rumors circulating among the elite that you have had a child. Perhaps it is due time that you and her highness announce the birth of your son to the common Saiyan," Hier suggests. My father's face falls. He casts a glance at my mother's corpse. Hier doesn't seem to have noticed._

"_My dear Serenity is dead, Hier," my father chokes. Tears threaten to spill out, but my father stays strong and doesn't shed a single tear. My father's strength is amazing. I watch as Hier's face morphs into one of pure horror and guilt. He lowers his head. _

"_Forgive me, my Lord. I know how much she meant to you," Hier says softly. _

"_It's alright. You didn't know," my father tells him. I snuggle up to my father. He looks down at me and his eyes soften. _

"_My son," he says. He tousles my hair. A quick one armed hug from my father sends a stream of warmth throughout my body. _

"_You want to make your father feel better about the loss of your mother; don't you Vegeta?" my father asks. I look up into his eyes. I see him smiling at me. My lips curl themselves into a smile as well. I look over to the man known as Hier. The skinny man glances at me, a nervous smile on his face. _

"_Your highness?" Hier asks. My father's head perks up._

"_Yes, Hier?" my father asks as he turns to face him. _

"_Is that him?" Hier ventures. _

"_Yes, Hier. This is my son, Prince Vegeta," my father tells him._

"_Has he gone through the trials, your highness?" Hier asks._

"_I care not about the trials. He is my son and the only one I will ever have. He is more than worthy of the name," my father explains. A flicker of light catches my eye, and I decide that I'm going to hunt it down. As I go to pounce on my prey, my father spoils my fun and scoops me up in his arms. He laughs heartedly as he keeps me at bay. I squirm desperate to get at the flicker, but to no avail, my father is far stronger._

"_Even though you're still an infant, I can tell that you already have all the instincts of a fully grown adult," my father says in between laughs. I stop squirming to glare at my father. My father glares back. My father's eyes carry such an intensity to them that I am forced to look away. My father's fingers tangle themselves in my hair. As I see the flicker again, I try my best to squirm my way out of my father's arms. My father lets out a hearty laugh._

"_How cute! You're angry at me," my father says as he holds me tight against his chest. I still try to squirm against him._

"_You're so strong, my little boy," my father beams. _

"_Why don't we see just how strong he is," a man's voice says from the door. My father turns towards the door. He turns me to face the newcomer. I see a short man with long wild locks of dark brown hair. Compared to my father, he looks rather tiny. His muscles aren't very well defined, and they look rather tiny when compared to my father. _

"_Argo," my father says warmly. The tiny man nods as he walks over to my father. My father gives the man a one armed hug; as he holds me securely with his other arm. From the doorway behind my father and the man he called Argo, I see another tiny man. This man is shorter than Argo and my father, but he seems a fair bit stronger than Argo at least. His hair is shorter than Argo's but is just as wild. I notice that his tail doesn't seem to be moving the way that Argo's or my father's have been._

"_Vejiita?," the newcomer asks. He peeks out from behind Argo and slowly makes his way over to the bed._

"_Shinji," my father says warmly as he quickly releases Argo and grabs the short man in a one armed hug._

"_It's nice to see you too, Vejiita, but do you have to choke me while doing it?" Shinji asks. _

"_Oops. Sorry, Shin," my father says as he releases his friend who gasps for the air that he was deprived of. _

"_So, that's the little brat," Argo says, regarding me with a thumb. I notice that every eye in the room is on me. My tail wags a bit nervously from the staring, but I don't let that shake me._

"_Aww, you scared the poor little thing, Argo," Shinji says as he advances on me. He reaches out to touch me. I find that the shock of seeing his friends has caused my father to loosen his grip on me a little bit, just enough for me to escape. I take the opportunity and break free of my father's grasp. As my father tries to snatch me again, I manage to crawl to Shinji's outstretched hand and clamp down on it. He lets out a shriek of pain. My father manages to snatch me and get me off of Shinji. All the while, Argo has been laughing hysterically, and Hier has been looking on in absolute horror, probably knowing that he can't do a thing about it. My father, having finally gotten me under control at least a little bit, decides that I need to have a bit of punishment for hurting his best friends hand. He raises his hand to strike at me, but I manage to let out a tiny whimper that seems to melt my father's heart. He lowers his hand a little bit._

"_Vejiita, this isn't the way to punish your brat," Argo insists. My father lowers his hand to his side. I lower my head and stare up at him. My father reaches out to me with his right arm. I crawl across the bed and into my father's awaiting arm. He brings me closer to his body, and I feel the warmth of his body circulating within me. Being this close to him, makes me feel safe and loved._

"_My little boy," my father says to me._

"_Aww, Vej is an old softy," Argo coos mockingly. My father glares at Argo, who shrinks away slightly. Argo turns away from my father and paces around the room a bit._

"_All I'm suggesting is that you're being too soft on the little brat. That's no way to raise a child. This isn't Serenity's property anymore, Vejiita. This brat is now your responsibility and strictly yours, you can't have anyone else take that from you. Or is this just you wanting your brat to have a better life than you had? The whole my father hated me so I have to be a better father than he was type of thing," Argo rants, never once looking at my father. I can see that my father doesn't like where this conversation is going. My father grits his teeth, and I swear that I hear an angry growl escape from a space between his canines. His grip on me becomes tighter and he balls his other hand into a fist._

"_Just because you had a bad childhood and a horrible relationship with your dad doesn't mean that you have to spoil this kid's life by turning him into a kind-hearted retart," Argo finishes, not having noticed that change in my father's demeanor. _

"_Argo…" my father hisses, his anger barely in check._

"_Yes….?" Argo replies as he finally turns to look at my father. When he does see my father in all his fury, Argo quivers and stumbles back, falling as he does so, onto the floor._

"_Never speak about that man EVER again. Do I make myself clear?!" my father hisses, his anger slowly leaking out. Argo is too scared to speak and instead only slowly nods his head. My father calms a little, but he still holds me tightly. I rub my head against him and whimper a little like a hurt puppy. My tail is stuck firmly between my legs like that of a scared puppy. My dad looks down at me and notices how hurt I am. He loosens his grip and smiles warmly at me. _

"_I heard tell that that boy was strong, but I wonder how strong," Shinji thinks aloud. _

"_Well, there's the old fashion way of figuring it out," Argo says._

"_And how is that?" my father asks suspiciously._

"_Grab hold of him by the tail and see for how long he cries. The less he cries the stronger he'll be," Argo explains._

"_I don't think that I want to do that to my son," my father says._

"_Well then I'll do it," Argo eagerly says. My father glares daggers at Argo. Argo backs off a bit. My father loosens his grip on me as he sets me back down on the bed and sits beside me. I look up just in time to see him reach down and grab hold of my tail. A tingling sensation courses through my tail and up my spine. It doesn't really hurt, but it does annoy me. _

"_Well he's not crying," Argo says._

"_This is what you should be doing, Vej," Shinji says._

"_I just had to see for myself. I'll let him go very soon," my father says as he lifts me up level with his eyes. A low growl escapes my lips. I decide that if he isn't going to let my tail go; then I'll just have to do it myself. I flex my tail and that action alone loosens my father's grip on my tail enough where my tail can slip through unhindered._

"_Incredible," Argo says._

"_I've never seen anyone save maybe an adult of the elite do that before," Shinji remarks. I watch as my father's face contorts into a smirk._

"_He really will be a strong child," my father gushes. My tail wags furiously as I growl and stare angrily at my father._

"_Looks like the brat is angry at you now, Vej" Argo says._

"_Yeah, looks like it," my father says. He turns to me._

"_I'm sorry my son," my father apologizes. He walks over to where I sit, and gently pets my tail. I find myself growing more and more relaxed and find that my anger dissipates with each passing second. A low purr escapes my lips as I curl up into a little ball and begin to fall asleep. _

_I awaken to my father looming over me with several other adults that I am not familiar with._

"_Aw, the little prince is awake now," one of them, a women, coos._

"_He's so adorable," says another, a man._

"_He looks just like you, your highness," another very big man and muscular man says._

"_He's also very strong," my father brags._

"_What was the boy's reading?" the first man asks._

"_Around 2,000," my father explains._

"_Did you do the old fashion test yet?" the woman asks._

"_Yes, and he managed to get out of my grasp with his tail alone," my father beams._

"_That's incredible," the woman beams._

"_Only full grown elite are capable of doing that sort of thing and only on the rare occasion at that," the man says._

"_I know isn't that wonderful. Think of it my son as strong as a full grown elite and only an infant," my father brags. _

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news, your highness, but I'm afraid that Lord Frieza might just be interested in your son's strength," Hier says as he looks down at me._

"_What would you do if Frieza wants to train him?" the first man asks._

"_I don't know, Zorn. I just don't know," my father answers as he runs a hand through his hair._

"_I'll tell you what he'd do. He'd do what any sensible Saiyan would do. Give him to that freak. That's what I would do," the bigger man says._

"_Why would you do that to your own son, Nappa?" Zorn asks._

"_To get him out of my hair first of all, and second, that freak may be bad but he has a lot more powerful warriors. The boy might be better off," Nappa explains. My father looks thoughtful at this, but he shakes his head to get these thoughts out of his mind._

"_I don't want to think about this eventual outcome just yet. Let's wait 'til he's a little older to go on about this," my father says._

"_Of course, my king," Zorn says with a bow._

"_Anything you say, King Vejiita," Nappa says with a bow._

"_Yes, sire," Hier says with a bow._

"_Whatever you say, your highness," the woman says with a bow._

"_Now leave my son to sleep. He's just a little one after all," my father commands as he pets my tail. I feel sleep take me once more._

_**AN**__**: I know a long chappy and an abrupt ending, but I have writer's block and needed a place to end it so I could put it up.**_


	5. Fast Learner

**The Life of a Prince**

**Chapter 5: Fast Learner**

**AN: I have had someone point out to me that they don't feel that the Saiyans, specifically King Vejiita, are staying in character. As there are few clips of the king and his heir, I feel that it's open to interpretation. I'm sick of stories that portray the king as harsh and unfeeling towards his family. He will appear OOC when with his son, especially when alone, but he is really not very different from Vegeta, in my opinion. Just like Vegeta appears cruel, harsh, and just downright nasty in front of others but is often portrayed as being less so towards his family, so is his father. As a better explanation as to why King Vejiita acts towards his son, aka spoiling him, King Vejiita had a very harsh childhood more akin to how people portray Prince Vegeta's early childhood before Frieza, as will be told in full detail in The Life of a Prince's prequel Rise to Power (Yay! Self plug!). Vejiita feels he owes it to his son to give him a better childhood than he had. As we all know, Frieza fucked it all up for him, though. For this story, it is Frieza and not Vejiita who transforms Vegeta into the man we all know and love him as. And while I'm on that topic, Vegeta will seem OOC for a while but remember that it is Frieza and not Vejiita that changes him.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own DBZ no matter how much I'd like to. I do, however, own the Saiyan language that you will find throughout this chapter and future ones**.

**_italics=Saiyan_**

My eyes open to my father's smiling face. I find myself smiling back at him. My tail wags unconsciously.

"My little boy," my father says as he pets my head.

"Your mommy wanted me to teach you Saiyan. Can you say _Neja_? _Neja_?" my father says.

"_Neja_," I garble. My father looks at me with wide eyes.

"Even for a Saiyan that was fast. Normally, Saiyans can't say their first words for at least a week or two. Can you say _Nejo_? _Nejo_?" he asks.

"_Nejo_,_ neja_, _nejo_, _neja_," I sing.

"Good boy. That's mother and father in Saiyan," my father explains.

"_Nejo_," I say as I point to my father.

"That's right! I'm _su nejo (your father)_," he asks.

"_Su nejo_," I say.

"No. It's _mi nejo (my father)_, _mi neje_," he says.

"_Neje_, _mi nejo_?" I ask.

"_Neje _means son which is what you are to me," he explains.

"Amazing how quickly your son learns," a male voice says from behind my father. I recognize the man as Zorn. My father turns to face this newcomer.

"Yes, he's quite the genius and quite the talker," my father gushes.

"We all know where he gets that from," Zorn says.

"Well, you know I am the smartest Saiyan alive; so, naturally my son would take after me," my father boasts.

"I was talking about his talkative nature not his intelligence," Zorn jokes. The two start laughing at Zorn's poorly executed joke.

"So, when are you intending to start training him in battle, my king?" he asks.

"Oh, not for a good long while. I mean, he's not even a week old, and besides he can't even walk," my father explains. I look about me for the first time and notice that I'm no longer in the room I was in for a good portion of yesterday. The walls are a pale blue in color and white walls of wicker surround me. I sit up and glance over the side of the walls. It's a fair way to the ground from here. I look around and find a nearby rocking chair with a soft fleece blanket of the same pale blue as the walls. I make my way towards the side of my enclosure that the rocking chair is on and begin climbing over the side. Once settled on top of the structure, I leap to the chair and land on the blanket. Using the blanket as a rope, I shimmy down to the floor. The adults are still talking and haven't noticed my escape.

"Well, yes of course. I didn't mean to imply that you were going to teach him immediately, but shouldn't you at least give him some education before setting him off to learn to walk and such," Zorn says.

"And why are you so eager to get my son to learn how to fight?" my father asks.

"Well, I waited a while with my one son, and he never did get on too well with it. Turned out to be a complete failure as both a son and a fighter. So, I sent him off-world. I haven't heard from him since, and that was three years ago," Zorn explains. I notice that my father is halfway across the room from me.

"Well, he is my son, and I will decide when I will and will not train him," my father says.

"Forgive me, my lord. I was not suggesting that it be done in haste, only that you not wait for the last minute," Zorn says humbly. He lowers his head. That's when his eyes catch a glimpse of me. He immediately raises his head and points at me.

"Your son, my lord!" he yells.

"What about him?" my father asks.

"He's up!" he yells.

"Well, of course he is. You just heard me teaching him Saiyan," my father says.

"That's not what I meant, my lord," Zorn says.

"Then, whatever DID you mean, Zorn?" my father asks.

"That your son has gotten loose," he says, not once taking his eyes off me. My father turns in the direction that Zorn is looking and sees me.

"Vegeta, now how did you get out?" he asks. He notices the lowered blanket. He whistles and curls his lips into a smirk.

"You really are a bright little boy, Vegeta," he says. I have all four of my limbs on the floor and my tail wags with joy. My father kneels down and opens his arms to me.

"Come here, Vegeta. Come to Daddy," he says. He smiles.

"Daddy. Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day that I'd be able to say that," he says. That's when his face morphs into that of agonizing sadness.

"If only my dear Serenity could have lived to see this day as well," he says. He sighs. Using my tail as a counterweight, I attempt to push myself to a standing position. My father and Zorn watch in amazement as I get it on my first try.

"Can you believe it?" Zorn says.

"Only a few days old and already standing. What a son I have!" my father beams. Using my tail and arms to balance myself, I slowly walk towards my father. I almost fall once, but am able to right myself again. After a few steps, I no longer need the assistance of my arms and leave them at my sides. I must have looked like a child at least twice my own age. It doesn't take me very long before I reach my father. When I reach the safety of his arms, he grabs me and lifts me up. He stands with me still nestled in his arms. He squeezes me tight, but not tight enough that it might hurt me.

"I'm so proud of you, my little boy," he beams.

"Aww, how sweet! Permission to throw up now, sir," a familiar voice says. I recognize it as my father's friend, Argo. My father must have sent him a glare for I see Argo back up.

"So, when are you gonna teach him stuff? You know language, customs, traditions. . ." he asks, trying to lighten the mood.

". . .fighting," he adds under his breath.

"I've already started," my father says.

"But Vej he's only a baby. Just days old. You can't be serious?" Argo protests.

"It wasn't my idea. He just was so willing and so eager to learn," my father explains.

"So, what have you taught him?" Argo asks.

"_Mi nejo_?" I ask. My father looks to me. Argo stares intently at me. His face contorts into one of complete and total shock.

"He can talk already?" Argo asks.

"I would think that that should be obvious by now," my father says.

"Amazing," Argo says.

"It gets better," my father brags.

"Oh?" Argo asks.

"He's already learned how to stand and has taken his first steps," my father says.

"I find that a little hard to believe," Argo says.

"Well, why don't you give him a little demonstration, son?" my father asks as he lowers me to the ground. The impact almost causes me to fall on my face, but using my tail as a counterweight I steady myself again.

"And to think that he isn't even a week old," Argo says in amazement.

"Walk over to Uncle Argo, Son," my father suggests.

"Uncle Argo, huh? I like the sound of it," Argo says. My father ignores him. Argo kneels down like my father had earlier.

"Come on, Vegeta. Come to Uncle Argo," he says. Setting my focus on Argo, I start walking off towards him.

"Astounding!" another familiar voice says, though not very enthusiastically.

"Isn't it, Hier?" my father asks.

"And only days old," Hier remarks.

"Was there something you wanted, Hier?" my father asks as he turns his attention to him.

"Just checking up on you and the young master," he says. My father turns his attention back to me as Argo scoops me up in his arms and carries me much like my father had.

"So, when are you going to start teaching him proper?" Zorn asks.

"I think he should start soon," Argo says.

"I don't know. He seems too young," my father says.

"I say that as soon as they're old enough to walk they're old enough to start training," Zorn says.

"Normally I'd agree with you, but he's only days old," my father says.

"Why don't you let him decide?" Argo suggests.

"He's too young to be able to decide for himself," Zorn protests. Argo hands me over to my father again.

"Hmm. . .Can you say _ni_?" my father asks me.

"_Ni_," I say.

"Good. That means no in Saiyan. Now how about _ka_?" he asks.

"_Ka_," I say.

"That's yes in Saiyan. Now, my boy, do you want your daddy to start training you, yes or no?" he asks. A flash of light precedes images of a young man not even ten years old with flaming hair of raven bowing before a pink and purple lizard-like man. Another flash of light signals the end of the vision. I look around to see everyone staring expectantly at me.

"_Ka_," I say.

"Well, that settles it then," Argo says.

"Looks like I'll be training him earlier than I had intended to," my father says.

"I still think it might be too soon," Zorn says.

"Oh well. He's made his own decision, and that's whose decision we're going with. Now if you'd all be so kind, I'd like some time with my son alone," my father says with finality. Everyone in turn bows low before my father and me and walks out of the room.

**AN****: Hope you've enjoyed! Yeah I know this was a very long winded chapter and honestly it wasn't intended to be this long, but now I'm glad it is so it can make up for all the time between chapters. Next chapter will start going into more depth with Vegeta's lessons. 'Til then TTFN!**


End file.
